


Fuzzy

by Stariceling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Senseless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku can't resist pushing Inuyasha's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> Since it was an ongoing theme that everyone wants to touch Inuyasha's fluffy ears, I couldn't resist having Miroku do it too.

Miroku sat down beside Inuyasha, watching his ears twitch slightly as he napped. He was leaning back against a tree, apparently unaware that he had company.

Those ears looked surprisingly soft. That fact was especially interesting to Miroku when Inuyasha seemed to make a point of being so tough and sullen. He was either angry or unresponsive in Miroku’s experience, rarely anything else.

Unable to help himself, Inuyasha reached out to brush his finger over the tip of Inuyasha’s ear.

No reaction. Inuyasha was usually more alert than this. He didn’t seem to be fond of people petting him, either. In fact, Miroku suspected he was just being ignored.

Miroku moved a little closer, studied Inuyasha’s sleeping face for a moment, then blew directly into his ear.

Though his ear twitched rapidly in irritation, Inuyasha continued to pretend to be asleep. Miroku tried not to laugh. He leaned closer to blow into Inuyasha’s ear again, having his chin brush Inuyasha’s shoulder.

Inuyasha’s eyes flew open at the accidental touch. He glared, but Miroku only gave him and innocent blink without moving away.

“Back off.”

“Hm?” Miroku rubbed Inuyasha’s shoulder with his chin, but made no move to leave. He was having too much fun to back off.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Now? Nothing at all.” He had only been trying to see what it would take to wake Inuyasha up. Now he was actually a little disappointed that he had found out so quickly.

“What were you planning on doing?” Inuyasha glared, obviously becoming more suspicious by the moment.

That was a question that Miroku had to take a moment to consider. He knew the answer, but could he move quickly enough to get away with what he had planned to do if simply blowing in Inuyasha’s ear had gotten no response? He would have to be fast, and there was a good chance Inuyasha would attack him in retaliation.

Miroku darted in and bit lightly at the tip of Inuyasha’s ear.

Inuyasha yelped and shot up out of his relaxed pose. His head collided painfully with Miroku’s chin, which made Miroku let out an undignified yelp of his own and sit back to rub his abused jaw.

“What was that for?” Inuyasha started to get to his feet. Miroku recognized this strategy. He had seen it more than enough times. If Inuyasha didn’t feel like continuing a conversation, he would simply avoid it.

Miroku didn’t want to be avoided. He grabbed Inuyasha’s shoulders to keep him from standing up, yanking him forward a little more than he meant to in the process.

Their noses brushed, and Inuyasha’s eyes widened. It occurred to Miroku to wonder if Inuyasha thought he was trying to kiss him.

“You realize I can’t have your baby,” Inuyasha grumbled. He sat back, apparently not noticing that his response had amused Miroku.

“So?”

Inuyasha didn’t seem to know what to do with Miroku’s sudden new attitude. At least surprise was a more interesting reaction than anger or disinterest. Miroku decided to take advantage of his moment of hesitation.

“So?” Miroku repeated, rubbing one finger over Inuyasha’s ear to make it twitch again.

“Hm.” The noise came out sounding mostly like a dissatisfied grunt. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sat stiffly, but he didn’t flinch when Miroku moved to touch his mouth.

It was a strange direction for the game to take, to be actually kissing Inuyasha. Miroku hadn’t meant to take it this far. He had never even considered it while distracted by Inuyasha’s fluffy ears.

Only now that he had taken it as far as a kiss, it was hard to think that he hadn’t been after it the whole time. Inuyasha’s lips weren’t full or feather-soft, but they warm. More importantly, Miroku felt them yield and part slightly, almost invitingly, when he moved his mouth over them.

Miroku reached up to caress Inuyasha’s ear again, nibbling playfully at his lower lip.

At this, Inuyasha shoved him firmly away and scrambled to his feet. He didn’t yell or rant in indignation. He didn’t have to. Miroku could practically feel his irritation as a physical force. He actually thought that teasing Inuyasha was worth rousing his anger.

Inuyasha turned and stormed off, but Miroku caught him licking his lips. He didn’t think the gesture had been just to check for tooth marks, either.

That was interesting. Perhaps Inuyasha wasn’t as unresponsive as Miroku had thought.


End file.
